The Art of Music
by xXJulietteXx
Summary: The Art of Music can do many things. It can bring two souls as one or boosts one's happiness. In this case music brings friendship.


Hey guys. Sorry I've been gone so long. I promise to update the next chapter of Romeo and Juliet this week or early of next week since I have a four day weekend. Anyway this is kind of a one-shot. Not really romancey but friendship.

Warning: In future stories I will probably include artists, bands, or books that I like a lot in them. I love them a lot and I want to share them with other people who might not have heard of them. And because none of my friends know or like the music that I like.

* * *

Rukia Kuchiki was walking down the hall to her locker wanting to go home. Luckily school had just ended. Today wasn't bad but it could have been better. Having arrived at her locker, she pulled out the necessary items and stashed them into her backpack. Suddenly her cell phone went off. Her ringtone was Dynamite by Taio Cruz. She glanced at her cell phone. Her older brother had sent her a text saying that he would be late in picking her up from school. Rukia closed her locker and straightened her uniform. She decided to do her work in the library until her brother came.

* * *

Toshiro Hitsugaya was currently running from his gigantic herd of fan girls. Everyday they'd chase him around the school until someone he knew would point in the opposite direction and say `He went that way`. They would run off in that direction and he would sneak off to hide in a random room. One of his teachers was tired of finding Hitsugaya in random classrooms so he asked the music teacher to allow Hitsugaya to have a room for him to practice in since he was in orchestra. The teacher felt bad for him because he had only moved here to Karakura for a few weeks. Hitsugaya was only trying to adjust to a new atmosphere without a mob of girls following you everyday. Having arrived at his music room he pulled out the key and unlocked the door. He slid it open forgetting to shut it after he went in.

* * *

Rukia was walking toward the music rooms to get to the library. She loved to listen to music. You could always hear her humming or singing wherever whenever. Rukia had even entered in the talent show last year and won. She continued to walk until she heard a beautiful melody coming from one of the rooms. Rukia felt herself being drawn towards the music. She quietly stepped inside to find the new guy Hitsugaya Toshiro playing the piano. He continued to play until the piece was over.

"Wow. You're a great pianist." Rukia said.

Startled, Hitsugaya quickly turned to face her. "Oh…uh…thanks. How'd you get in?"

She pointed at the door. "The door was open. I heard you playing and wanted to listen."

"I see." He got up and shut the door. "I don't want those crazy girls coming in here."

She glanced around the room. "Is this where you come to hide every day?"

"Yeah. My name's Toshiro by the way." He sat back down on the bench and gestured for her to sit on a nearby chair.

"I'm Rukia." She placed her backpack on the floor. "What was that piece you were playing?"

"It's Without You by…" Hitsugaya was cut off.

"U-Kiss. Right?" Rukia interrupted.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" He asked.

She blushed. "They're one of my favorite bands. I knew it sounded familiar."

"Do you want to learn how to play it?" He suddenly asked.

"Oh...well…uh…" Rukia wasn't sure how to respond. She already knew how to play the piano since she was forced to take lessons when she was little. "Actually I already know how to play the piano. Why don't you play and I'll sing?"

" Sure but I'll sing too." He gave her a small smile and began to play.

AN: I recommend you listen to the piano cover first then the song so it's easier to understand even though it's Korean. That way you know what it sounds like even though it's a boy band singing it. And the parts in bold are rap.

Hitsugaya started to sing

_**Listen girl**_

_**What I've done to you, that was my mistake girl (**__oh, oh, oh)_

_**I can't live without you (**__oh, oh, oh)__**, yeah (**__oh, oh, oh)__**, please come back (**__oh, oh, oh,)_

_I love you baby_

_I miss you, baby_

_My life in incomplete, without you girl_

_This song always makes me think of you_

_Even though I can't sing it to you now_

_It's been a long time since I last felt your touch_

_And now I miss you_

_The tears I cry every night_

_Oh baby girl~_

_I think of you every minute, every day_

_Please come back to me once again_

_Without you, I really miss you _

_Without you, please forgive me_

_Without you, you're the only one I love_

_Can't live without you_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, _

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)Please come back_

_**(**__Oh, oh, oh, oh)__**I want you to come back girl**_

_Without you, girl _

_**Every moment with you I never thought you'd leave**_

_**I'm hurting because of you**_

_**I want you baby girl**_

_**Without you I'm lost, boo**_

_**I miss you, I miss you**_

_**Forget everything and come, come back to me**_

_The tears I cry every night_

_Oh baby girl~_

_I think of you every minute every day_

_Please come back to me once again_

_Without you, I really miss you_

_Without you, please forgive me_

_Without you, you're the only one I love_

_Can't live without you_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)Please come back_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)Without you girl_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)Now I know, you're my everything_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)I really miss you, come back to me again_

_Without you, I really miss you _

_Without you, please forgive me_

_Without you, you're the only one I love_

_Can't live without you_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)Please come back_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)Without you girl_

"Wow. You're an amazing singer." Hitsugaya said.

"You too." Rukia replied. Something vibrated in her pocket. She fished her phone out of her pocket. She quickly read the message and stuffed it back in her pocket. "I'm sorry but I have to go. My ride's here."

"It's okay. You should get going." He closed the lid of the grand piano.

Rukia quickly gathered her stuff and proceeded to exit the room when Hitsugaya stopped her.

"Wait. Will you come here again tomorrow?" He asked.

She smiled. "I will." Rukia smiled then left.

Hitsugaya couldn't help but think that this would be the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

What did you think? Was it a good one-shot? Just want to say this again but my upcoming stories may involve artists, bands, or books that I like. My intro above will tell you why. In case you didn't know, U-Kiss is a seven member boy band in South Korea. They were the ones who brought auto tune to Korea. If you have any questions or want more info on them please leave them in your lovely reviews.


End file.
